When We're Alone in the Office
by jossgabri7
Summary: Kay is sad because remembering of her late daddy in Edgeworth's office. Edgeworth try to cheer her up. Edgeworth x Kay smut. Warning for sexual content.


**A / N: I write this as a birthday gift for my friend.** **This was my first time to write a smut, so forgive me if it feels awkward.** **I hope you will enjoy.** **There are minor spoilers of AAI2 in this fic.**

 **This story should be M rated, but I click the wrong rating. I have tried several times to change the rating but it won't changed until now. I have contacted FF support for this issue. So please don't get confused if this smut were rated T.**

* * *

It has been four years since Edgeworth and Kay catch both of Simon Keyes and Blaise Debeste. And, it's been 3 years, Kay officially became Edgeworth's personal assistant in his office. Together with Detective Gumshoe, they become a great team. There are hardly any cases that can't be solved by them. Everyone recognizes the chemistry between Edgeworth and Kay. And, quite lot of people also thinks that the relationship between Edgeworth and Kay is more than just a co-worker.

Actually, both Edgeworth and Kay are both in love. However, they both didn't dare to express their own feelings. Edgeworth thinks he's too old for Kay—They have 9 years age gap and of course Kay won't accept an old man like him, who does not have a good social life, has many enemies, and can't communicate well. So did with Kay. Kay thinks that she is completely inappropriate for a handsome and elegant man like Edgeworth, she feels she isn't pretty enough for Edgeworth's class. So, everyday they just enjoy looking at each other's faces, laughing together, and eating together, without them having the courage to express their hearts.

One day, when he came to his office when it was already twilight, Edgeworth found Kay weeping as she cleaned up some piles of books and files scattered on the floor. This was surprising enough for Edgeworth, because he never once saw Kay cry. Even when she was still a little girl when her father was killed in court, she did not cry at all. Hesitating for a moment, Edgeworth knelt down beside Kay. With a slightly shaky hand, he squeezed Kay softly on the shoulder.

"Kay?" He called quietly. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kay looked up at him. "It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth. I only remembering of Daddy. I really miss Daddy. I can't believe today is exactly 10 years after his death. Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. I should not wasted my time for crying. I will continue my work."

Edgeworth smiled slightly. He doesn't know how to comfort a person. But, he will try it. He then ventured to touch Kay's hand, squeezed it gently, to give Kay strength.

"Kay. There is nothing wrong if you want to cry for your father. Cry, Kay. Although crying won't make your late father return from the dead. Cry, if it can make you better. If you need comfort," Edgeworth swallowed, it was hard for him to say these words, "I'm here for you."

Unexpected by Edgeworth, Kay banged her head suddenly to his chest. Then she cried so loudly and make Edgeworth was really confused about how to behave. Then he slowly raised his hand, and stroked her back and her hair gently. Drop by drop tears fall from Kay's eyelids into Edgeworth's cravat. Edgeworth put his chin on top of Kay's head, and endlessly he said, "shhh, shhh, shhhh." Kay didn't knew how long she was crying on Edgeworth's chest, it was felt like forever to her. After satisfied crying in Edgeworth's chest, Kay leaned her head against Edgeworth's shoulder. With his heart pounding, Edgeworth put his arms around Kay's shoulder, and leaned his head on her head. He could smell the scent of the fragrant shampoo from Kay's long hair.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm really a crybaby. I'm 21 years old, and I'm still crying over my father's death. Sorry to make your cravat gets wet."

"Ssssh." Whispered Edgeworth gently. "There, there. It's okay, Kay. I know how painful it was to lose a father at a very young age. I've always had nightmares about my late father for years. I also miss my dad so much," Without Edgeworth realized, tears falling from his eyelids. Kay jumped a little, then she lifted her head from Edgeworth's shoulder. She gently touched Edgeworth's cheek, and wiped the tears fell on Edgeworth's cheeks.

"The late Mr. Gregory must be watching you from heaven, Mr. Edgeworth. Surely he is smiling proudly now to see his son now is the most famous and respected prosecutor in this country."

Edgeworth smiled. "So does with Mr. Byrne."

Edgeworth doesn't know what was moved him, he suddenly leaned across her face. He swallowed, his whole body shook, but he couldn't bear this feeling anymore, he couldn't— Although Kay would refuse him and probably would slap him for something that he would do, but Edgeworth didn't care. The important thing for him now is, Kay knows his feelings. He move his face closer again, then touched his lips to his faithful assistant's lips for a few seconds. After doing so, Edgeworth felt remorse. He was disgusted and cursed himself for doing this kind of thing to Kay. He could feel Kay's body tightening a bit.

Edgeworth then releases his kiss. He stayed a few inches away from Kay. He shook his head. Nervously he said,

"I'm sorry, Kay. Forgive me, I should not do such a thing to you, please slap me if you want," Edgeworth said as he leaned his left cheek, so Kay could freely slap him. However, what a surprise to Edgeworth because not the slap that he got. Kay's hand suddenly hugged his neck, grabbed Edgeworth's face, and she pressed her lips to Edgeworth's lips. Kay opened her mouth, accepted Edgeworth, and began kissing Edgeworth's lips until Edgeworth finally kissed back.

Edgeworth kissed Kay passionately. At first they kiss slowly, but longer, their kiss becomes deeper, faster and wilder. Edgeworth's whole body now wants more. He then clasped her waist, and leaned them together, pressing both of their bodies against each other. Kay responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Edgeworth's neck. Edgeworth knew where it would go. Unconvinced, Edgeworth breaks his kiss for a moment.

"Kay ... If you don't want ... I ... I don't know... Are you sure about this?"

Kay just nodded shortly, then attacked Edgeworth's lips with her lips again. Kay's kiss really made Edgeworth go crazy. He doesn't care about anything else, he doesn't care if they did this in his office, where people can step inside anytime…

Edgeworth slowly pushed Kay to behind, while their lips were still clashing and playing with each other, so the thief lay on the office's floor. Kay then takes off her scarf and throws the scarf to the floor. Edgeworth stopped kissing Kay's mouth to take a good look at Kay's neck. Her neck looked so long and it makes Edgeworth go even wilder. He then took off his shoes, and helped Kay takes off her boot as well. After done removing both of their shoes, he kissed Kay's neck while Kay raised her hand, ruffling Edgeworth's hair. Edgeworth responded by biting Kay's neck tenderly, making Kay moan with pleasure. Edgeworth felt his heart beat three times faster than usual. Trembling, he encourage himself to put his hand in Kay's shirt. He then caressed Kay's flat bare belly.

Kay moaned once again, then she pulled Edgeworth's cravat so it was slipped from his neck. She then unbuttoned Edgeworth's shirt one by one deftly. Edgeworth stopped kissing and bit Kay's neck for a moment to completely take off his shirt and jacket. After finishing remove his shirt, Edgeworth attacked her neck and lips again with a kiss over and over again. Kay's hand fingered Edgeworth's bare back, scratched and caressed Edgeworth's back gently, making Edgeworth whimper with pleasure.

Edgeworth then uncovered Kay's clothes, and undressed Kay's clothes leaving her just wearing only a navy-blue bra and underwear with Yatagarasu's emblem. He felt unbearable arousal when their bare skins finally met. It was like dive into a swimming pool, or in a lake, but the difference was it felt warm, and smooth. He started to kissed and licked Kay's stomach, while the Yatagarasu humming softly, to told him without words that she enjoyed it very much. Edgeworth paused again, once again felt doubt and uncertainty. For a few seconds, he just looked at Kay. However, Kay gave him a nod of permitting again. Kay now changed her position to half-sitting on the floor, then guided Edgeworth's hand to unhook her bra. After Kay's bra hook was open, Edgeworth tossed Kay's bra to the floor carelessly. He stared wildly at her big and roundly breasts. He pushed Kay to lie back, kissing her belly again, then his kiss up to her chest. He licked Kay's left breast, while his hands squeezing and caressing Kay's right breast and playing with her nipple. Kay closed her eyes, enjoying every touch she felt on her body. She began to gasp among Edgeworth's hot kisses. Their bodies began to sweat, and their passion was raging.

Once satisfied to play with Kay breasts, Edgeworth kissed her lips again. While Kay kissed back, Kay pulls down Edgeworth's trousers zipper awkwardly. Edgeworth helped her while their lips were still pressing firmly against each other.

After takes off his trousers, Edgeworth sliding his hand, exploring Kay's body. From her face, her neck, her chest, her stomach, and stopping at her skirt zipper. Edgeworth unzipped the skirt very quickly. He then took off Kay's underpants. Now both of them were naked, their bodies were cradling each other, and their passion burning as their sweat grew and clashing.

Edgeworth took a moment to look at Kay's entire body in front of him now. Beautiful. Exquisite. So pretty. She was tiny, but Kay was very attractive. Kay pulled Edgeworth's back again, so their bodies pressed harder than before. Edgeworth could feel Kay's breasts swaying, rubbing his chest, and could hear their heartbeats clashing together. Edgeworth's strapping and athletic body which cradled her made Kay feel warm and protected. She enjoyed every muscle contraction of Edgeworth's body clashing with her body. Kay smiled a little and kissed Edgeworth with her tongue. They both grin mischievously when stopped kissing for a moment for air.

Kay now stretching her legs, ready to accept him. Edgeworth put his feet in between Kay's legs. Again, he smiled between his kisses. And kiss Kay again with a softer kiss.

Edgeworth then ran his hand over Kay's thigh.

Kay closed her eyes, moaned passionately, and felt Edgeworth's touch. Edgeworth ran his fingers through the inside of the girl. Then focus on the one point that he wants. He leaned closer to the point. He was ready now, their distance is only two centimeters.

Edgeworth guided his erect penis to the point. And plunged himself to Kay.

Electricity flows into his bloodstream. Flowing and jerk his heart. His body stiffened as his hormones began to work. Edgeworth heard Kay groan, _"Oh! Oh!Oh!"_ repeatedly when he plunged himself into Kay.

Edgeworth fell above Kay, keeping a few centimeters between them. He leaned on his elbow as he squeezed her hand. His one hand caressed the side of Kay's body while Kay's hands hugged Edgeworth's back.

He began to pull and push. His hand that had been stroked Kay's side body now in her breast again, and gently squeeze it. Kay moaned at both of the sensations and started shouting Edgeworth's name. She then curled her feet around Edgeworth's waist. Edgeworth then put his head next to her neck. He exhaled his hunted breath or kiss for a moment in there.

Edgeworth's pull and push was getting faster and more powerful in every shouted of his name. Kay shouted his name louder because of the unbearable pleasure. While he, without he realize it, also shouted the girl's name.

He was near and he knew Kay was felt the same. He gives the last strongest impulse and Kay sighs as Edgeworth releases himself from her. Then she fell down beside him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and began to catching his breath. He kissed her lips gently again.

"Thank you." Edgeworth murmured softly.

"And you too. Mr. Edgeworth ... Or may I call ... Miles?"

Edgeworth chuckled. "Call me whatever you want, Kay. So ... um ... it's time we get dressed again before anyone came in."

Kay nodded in agreement, then gathered up all their scattered clothes on the floor. Then they put on their clothes again. After they had done get dressed again, Edgeworth sat with Kay on the office's couch. Kay leaned her head back against Edgeworth's chest, while Edgeworth's hands played with her hair.

"You know, Miles ... I've never been comforted like this before. Over the years, ever since you've risked your prosecutor badge just to protect me, I'm really tormented. Because since then I fell in love with you, but I have no courage at all to tell the truth to you. Every day I have to hold and buried my feelings for you, Miles..."

"And so do I, Kay. Since you officially became my assistant at this office two years ago. But I always thought that you won't return to my feelings, because I'm much older than you .."

Kay smiled, then kissed Edgeworth's cheek. "How could I not love you, Miles? You're very kind. Other girls may like you because you're handsome, but I fall in love with you because you're so brave, thoughtful, and have a good heart."

"Good heart?" Edgeworth laughed grimly. "But I'm a Demon Prosecutor, Kay."

"And you are a Demon Prosecutor who has a good heart. I love you, Miles."

"I love you too, Kay."

They spent the next few minutes with kissing each other and holding hands until both of them fell asleep on the couch. The next day, employees at the High Prosecutor Office found Kay and Edgeworth were sleeping on the couch, with Kay's head leaning on Edgeworth's chest. Smiling, they closed the office door, for not to make Kay and Edgeworth wake up, and feel happy their boss finally found love.

 **End**


End file.
